Talim: Daughter Of The Wind
by NRC
Summary: Maxi and his sister Talim, his best friend Kilik, and Xianghua, are looking for the Soul Edge. Talim is kidnapped, and the others are distracted from their original goal in their hunt for her. Soul Calibur II for PS2. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing. All recognisable names belong to _Namco.**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"Kilik!" Maxi shouted.

At once, Kilik straightened up from the defensive crouch he was in, practice sparring against his close friend, Xianghua. Both of them looked up as Maxi came skidding down the dirt hill behind which they had been sparring.

"Kilik," Maxi said, once he was in front of them, "I need your help."

"What is it _this_ time, Maxi?" Kilik teased, rolling his eyes.

Xianghua smirked. This was a joke between her and Kilik. "Need _another_ hand with—"

"Be quiet, both of you," Maxi scolded, impatient. "This time is serious; I can't find Talim anywhere."

Talim was the youngest of the little misfit group; at fifteen, she was the most accomplished elbow-blade warrior they had ever met. With raven hair just past her shoulder, and inky black eyes, Talim was slight and slender, a befitting daughter of a wind shaman.

Kilik pushed his straight brown hair out of his eyes. "Relax, Maxi. She's probably in the woods, practicing. Or in the woods, meditating on the wind. Don't worry about it. She'll be back."

"But that's the point!" argued Maxi. "I've already looked in the woods. I have scoped the earth and the sky in a roughly 10 meter diameter. Talim isn't anywhere."

Kilik clapped a hand on Maxi's shoulder. "She'll be back. You know how she loves to run like the wind."

"I wish you wouldn't take this so lightly, Kilik," Maxi retorted. "Maybe it's because you don't care for her as much as I do."

Xianghua decided to step in, judging Kilik's face and knew that once he started raging, he would never end.

"Maxi," she began in a soothing tone, her hand lightly resting on Maxi's arm, "You know Talim can take care of herself. She's fifteen, she's a warrior, she has her weapons… She'll be back soon."

Maxi looked at Xianghua's beautiful face. It was a face of royalty; it did not match here, sword fighting, on the run from the empire. Her brown eyes were gazing into Maxi's cold black ones, trying to reassure him that Talim would come back.

"And you would do well to remember, Maxi, that you are not the only one who cares for Talim," interrupted Kilik. "She is close to all of us."

He turned away from the others, hiding his face. He knew it would be burning with embarrassment. He had chosen his words carefully.

He tapped his long rod, Kali-yuga, against the trunk of a tree, ignoring Xianghua's attempts to calm Maxi down.

Talim… she was more than just a friend to Kilik. And he wasn't sure if he liked where he and Talim were going. He was twenty-three, and she was fifteen. He often felt like he was taking advantage of her young age and supposed naivety, but when he was with her, he couldn't help but forget about everything.

Talim was wise for her years. She belayed the strength, pride and courage of a mature warrior. Kilik enjoyed the time he spent with her, whether it was practicing in a meadow, hunting for food, recounting stories, or anything at all.

But he knew she did not know. That was her one weakness, her one naivety, so to speak. Talim was so blind to things that other people felt. She could not see how much attention Kilik spent on her; getting her anything she wanted, fruits from the topmost branches for their quality, the best stones to polish her elbow blades, the way Kilik smiled at her, the way his eyes would often gaze into hers, for minutes at a time.

But Kilik could not tell her. She was, after all, much younger than him. She would probably perceive him only as a close friend, or at most, a brother, but nothing more.

Kilik hung his head in shame. He knew what Maxi would say; Maxi, his best friend for two years, when he had ran from his village in terror. Maxi, who treated Talim as his younger sister; spoiled her and adored her.

He winced as Maxi's furious expression filled his mind. His long black hair, tied in a ponytail, was slick and shone in the sun, and so did his glinting black eyes, and the scar above his eyebrow that extended down to his cheekbone stood out, intimidating.

"_You WHAT? How COULD you, Kilik? She's still a child, and you go and take advantage of her? I won't let this happen, not my own sister, not Talim!"_

Kilik sighed. Xianghua's sympathetic face swam in his mind's eye. He knew what she would say, too.

"_Kilik, why? Maxi is right, Talim is just a child…"_

Kilik closed his eyes in frustration. It was bad enough that they were on this dangerous quest to secure as many of the Soul Edge's fragments as possible. He didn't need distractions (in the form of his best friend's adopted younger sister) to stray him from his path of revenge. He couldn't afford having Talim close to him—he would hurt her if something went wrong, and he couldn't live with himself if he did.

Kilik gnashed his teeth, and resolved to push all things of Talim out of his mind. He would concentrate on his quest, on his fighting, on his sparring, on defeating the thing that killed his adoptive older sister, Xianglian.

Xianglian was the sole reason why he was pursuing the Soul Edge. She was the reason he was endangering his life to avenge her death.

Xianglian's face battled with Talim's in Kilik's mind. Curly copper hair against pin-straight iron. Green eyes against blue-black. Gentle and kind against fierce and proud.

Xianglian and Talim.

Kilik opened his eyes, and smashed Kali-yuga into the ground. He sometimes had issues with his temper and strength. He needed to physically vent his frustration. But he couldn't; not now, when Maxi and Xianghua were within a few feet of him. They would ask why, and Kilik was not ready to give answers.

Kilik looked over the trees, scanning for a hint of a rushing, black-haired figure, but none came. His jaw was clenched in restraint of smashing his rod into the ground again, and his brown eyes flashed coldly.

He could not spar against Xianghua anymore today. His anger would be too strong to hold inside, and he could not hurt Xianghua; she was innocent to his frustration.

Lifting his foot and resting it against a rock, Kilik brooded with his head on his arm.

Xianglian and Talim.

Suddenly, he found himself wishing Talim would take a little longer to come back.

* * *

"I have had ENOUGH!"

Kilik sat up, abruptly woken from his fitful nap. Xianghua was staring at him, the dusk hiding her expression from Maxi, begging Kilik with her eyes to let Maxi rage, and ignore it.

Little did she know what Maxi would say next.

"That's _it_. I don't care if you two are coming or not, but I'm going."

At once, Xianghua leapt to her feet. "What do you mean, Maxi? Where are you going?"

He strapped his boots on so forcefully, Kilik was surprised that neither Maxi's face nor the laces showed the strain. Maxi grabbed his Nunchaku and proceeded to walk towards the woods.

"I'm going to look for Talim," he said over his shoulder.

"Of course we're coming with you," Xianghua shouted. "If you slowed down a bit, Mr Fast and Furious, you'll realise that we all care for Talim the same way!"

Kilik winced.

Xianghua took two steps towards Maxi's retreating back, then looked at Kilik, who had not moved.

"Aren't-aren't you coming?" she asked, doubtful.

Kilik closed his eyes. This hunt for Talim would do not help resolve the conflict in his heart.

Xianglian or Talim?

He could feel the presence of the evil weapon that had killed Xianglian. It was still far, but he could definitely feel its aura. Any meandering caused by their hunt for Talim would shorten their time to hunt for the Soul Edge.

Sighing, then gritting his teeth, he picked up Kali-yuga, and strode after Maxi with Xianghua at his heels.

"Why are we going this way?" Kilik asked Maxi, after ten minutes walking in the forest.

"You are right, Talim tends to spend a large amount of time in the forest. She might have left traces of where she has gone."

"You didn't look before?" Kilik asked in disbelief.

"I was looking for her person," Maxi said coldly. "Forgive me if I do not jump to conclusions about Talim's causes of disappearing."

Kilik opened his mouth to retort, but a soft hand covered it.

"Shh," Xianghua whispered. "There's someone here."

Kilik reached out one long arm and pulled Maxi back.

"Wha—"

"Shut up, Maxi," Xianghua hissed, as Kilik proceeded to cover Maxi's mouth. "I can hear someone around."

Someone dropped right in front of them. Instantly, they all drew their weapons, for the person in front of them had hers drawn.

"Well, well, well," the woman cackled. "Are you looking for the little girl who stumbled in here? Black hair, big green amulet?"

Maxi was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

The woman cackled again. "The name's Taki, ninja of Fu-Ma No Sato, Japan. You?"

Maxi ignored her question. "Where is the girl?"

"I'll trade you the information you seek, on the information of your identities. And be warned, Taki knows when she's being lied to."

Kilik had no doubt about that. Japanese ninjas were usually well-gifted at identifying false information.

Maxi had his face screwed up in distaste, not trusting the ninja, but having no choice. "Maxi," he said curtly.

Taki bowed to him, her face sarcastic and patronising. She turned to Kilik and Xianghua, who in turn gave her their names.

"Now," Maxi continued, still sour, "You know our names, give us the information."

"She was abducted."

Taki bounded up, and reached for a tree branch.

"Wait!' Kilik shouted. "Who took her, did you see?"

Taki cackled again. "Yes, I did. Handsome man."

"Man?" Xianghua gasped. Surely, some feminist thing was going through her mind.

"Yes," Taki continued, relishing the raptness of her audience, and drawing it out as torture. "Blonde hair, you know. Blue eyes. Piercing blue eyes."

She looked straight at Kilik, as if knowing the painful clench of his heart at the description of the man.

"Very handsome. Brave, must have been. Many scars, yet they only made him more beautiful."

Kilik clenched his teeth again. Taki was goading him.

"Do you know his name?" Maxi shouted.

"No, never saw the man in my life."

"Which direction did they go?"

"West. Due west, straight into the setting sun."

Taki cackled. "Strong man, too. Carried a nice big sword. Had an eye on it. A living eye; blinked and everything."

She hung upside down, and stared at the three horrified expressions of the people below her. Her mouth widened as she waited to deliver the bomb.

"Called it Soul Edge."

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

Yes, Talim is my personal favourite character to play in SoulCalibur II on PlayStation 2. I feel like I relate to her, both of us being young (fifteen at the time of writing), having to battle it out against older, more experienced competitors.

I also play Kilik a lot, because he's a very easy character to play—his weapon is quite convenient for beating enemies. This story was also supposed to be Talim/Kilik story, about how their love survives their search for the Soul Edge blah blah blah, but things changed.

I totally get what Mrs Meyer is talking about when she says her characters have their own "lives", and they make their own stories within stories.

My favourite antagonist is Nightmare, because I feel like he is quite noble, and because I feel like it's not his fault; everything he did was in the name, and because, of the Soul Edge. The Soul Edge possessed him.

My least favourite antagonist is Ivy, purely because I hate her. I don't like her looks, I don't like her personality, I just don't like her. She's annoying. Although her weapon is quite unique.

Also, there are some minor characters—called 'one liners' in movies—that are here purely to add some spice to the story. Don't get confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing. All recognisable names belong to _Namco.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Talim hugged her knees to keep herself warm.

"Are you cold?" a rough voice asked.

Talim looked up, to be faced with her captor.

"What do you think?" she retorted roughly. "You put me in a stone dungeon, and what, expect me to be warm?"

Nightmare's beautiful yet scarred face twisted in anger. "I hold the decision to kill you or not. If I were you, I wouldn't talk to your captor like that."

Talim glared at him, his blond hair swaying over his face. "Well, it is obvious that I am not you, so I can talk to my captor how I wish."

Nightmare let out a growl of anger, smashed the Soul Edge against the ground, and stomped off.

Talim smirked to herself. But her satisfaction was short-lived, and her unhappiness returned.

She felt guilty; if she had not left Maxi at the meadow, maybe she'd still be with them. She shook her head at her foolishness. Proud, and trying to prove herself, she had heard someone rustling around, and instead of lying low, she had shouted away her location.

Talim glanced at the glass box that held her elbow blades. She could not touch them. Somehow, Nightmare had bewitched the box with some energy from his evil weapon, and whenever she was close to it, she was immediately kicked back by the energy.

She sighed.

She missed her three companions.

Maxi, with his slick black hair, with its fringe that covered half his face. Talim brought up Maxi's face; fierce, battle worn—it was shown by the white scar from his eyebrow to his cheekbone.

Xianghua, like an older sister to Talim. Incredibly beautiful face, yet it was soft and gentle. It did not suit the warrior that she was. It seemed more compatible in a royal court.

And lastly, Kilik. Talim squirmed in embarrassment. She liked him as more than a friend, she was sure. She liked the way he lavished his attention on her, and the strength and power he held in his body. But of course, they had no future. If they didn't get killed by others who were also looking for the Soul Edge, Kilik was older than Talim by eight years.

Talim sighed. Kilik was more suitable to Xianghua, as they were only three years apart. But Talim refused to be jealous of Xianghua, who was like an older sister to her. Besides, it wasn't like she could stay with anyone for a period of time; she was a warrior searching for the Soul Edge and its fragments. She could not trust herself once she was within the evil sword's aura.

Her shoulders slumped. She would be wise to put all thoughts of that nature out of her mind, especially as Nightmare had her captive, and the evil sword in her immediate surroundings.

Even now, she could feel the Soul Edge sapping her strength.

She could hear Nightmare coming back. She uncurled her position, so that she was glaring at Nightmare when he entered her vision.

Nightmare stared back at her, storm blue eyes into deep black. Sighing, he opened the gate and came in. He tapped the gate with the blade, and the eye on his sword blinked. Talim could feel the energy enforce the gate.

"Don't try anything funny," he warned her, as he strode over until he was right above her.

"Right back at you," she retorted.

He sighed, then sat next to her. Her eyes widened in shock, then tightened in suspicion.

"Stay away from me," she hissed. "And keep that god damned sword—"

"I'm not going to do anything," Nightmare reassured. "You can—"

"What, trust you?" Talim scoffed. "Why would I trust you when you have killed so many, including innocents?"

Nightmare shrugged. "I didn't really kill them, the Soul Edge did."

Talim let out a derisive laugh. "Oh yes. So does it go the same for me? I did not hurt people, but my elbow blades did?"

Nightmare stared at Talim. "Talim, the Soul Edge is alive."

Talim flinched. "How did you know my name?"

Now it was Nightmare's turn to laugh. "Did you think I didn't know your name? I chose you for a special reason."

"And what reason was that?"

He eyed his blade, who eyed him back. "Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua. Your companions."

"And what, may I ask, do you plan to do with them?" Talim hissed.

"What do you think, Talim?"

Talim looked away.

"I have to kill them. They seek the Soul Edge, and the Soul Edge needs souls," Nightmare whispered.

"Killing two birds with one stone," Talim said softly.

"I am just a servant to the sword and its energy," he pleaded. "Please understand this."

Talim looked back at Nightmare's face. It was pleading and fierce and proud, all at the same time.

"I have to," he whispered.

Talim's mouth twisted in distaste, then she reached out a long arm, and slapped Nightmare full in the face.

There was a moment of stunned silence, Nightmare's face hidden by his long blonde hair. Then it was split, when Nightmare let out a loud roar, shifted the Soul Edge to his human arm, and lifted Talim in his mutated arm.

"I could so easily _crush_ you," he hissed, and as if to prove his point, his mutant hand tightened.

Talim remained quiet. She didn't want to scream or show panic or fear to satisfy Nightmare and his sadistic sword.

"I _hate_ it how you people think—"

Whatever he hated about how people thought, Talim did not know, for his next words were a roar. Looking down, Talim saw a small dart in his side. She felt his mutant hand loosen, and she dropped, as Nightmare began losing his strength and consciousness.

"Quick, move out," Talim heard a voice from the doorway.

Talim turned, and there, beyond the gate, was a face. It was a normal human face, it wasn't sadistic or had the influence of the evil energy of the Soul Edge. She felt relief course through her.

The face was sharp, with piercing brown eyes, which in itself was unusual, as brown eyes were usually deep instead of sharp. His brown hair glinted in the sunlight and it hung around his face, framing it to show off the sharp bone structure.

"Let's go," he insisted. "The dart has sleeping poison, but it's only a little, and he'll be awake in a moment."

He reached forward to open the gate, but Talim knew something would happen.

"Don't!" Talim shrieked. "You'll get hurt!"

He grunted in understanding, then looked around. Talim stood up, and reached for the Soul Edge. She had an idea.

"What are you doing?" her saviour yelled.

"I have an idea," she yelled back, "Clear it."

Talim reached for the Soul Edge, and gasped in shock at the flow of the energy that surged through her. She knew she had a short time before the sword overwhelmed and possessed her. Gritting her teeth, with Kilik and Maxi in her mind's eye, she swung the sword up and smashed it through the gate with a wild roar. The gate broke. Talim threw the sword back at the prone figure of Nightmare with as much energy as she could muster. She leaned over, wheezing with breath, tired beyond herself. The energy taken by the Soul Edge had left her semi-conscious.

Her saviour, after hesitating a fraction of a second in amazement, moved forward and caught her as Talim's knees buckled and she lost her fragile hold on consciousness.

He looked back at the feebly stirring figure of Nightmare, then at the Soul Edge, blinking up at him. His face twisted in one second, as he missed the chance to steal the Soul Edge from Nightmare. But he knew that the girl in his arms would be worth more than the Soul Edge.

He decided that he would save the girl, before he captured the Soul Edge and used it for his own purposes.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

I was so close to making it a Nightmare/Talim story. But I love Nightmare, because in my opinion he wasn't inherently evil. I think the sword made him evil, and that he had some good in his heart; he just wasn't allowed to show it.

And I'm in love with his looks :P

Thanks for the favourites, and special thanks to **yellow 14**. Thanks for reviewing =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing. All recognisable names belong to _Namco.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"Look, Maxi, have you even thought about _how_ you're going to get Talim once we're there?" Kilik shouted as Maxi strode on west. "If she's even there?"

Xianghua glared at Kilik. "Kilik!" she reprimanded.

"I don't care," interrupted Maxi. "As long as she's alive, I don't care."

Kilik gritted his teeth. He was furious that he was being made to do this. That Talim was making him do this. And he was furious at himself, for allowing Talim this much control over him.

He had the choice. He could have not come with Maxi and Xianghua, and continued his hunt for the Soul Edge by himself.

Why hadn't he?

Oh, that's right, because he _liked_ Talim!

Because he had turned his back on avenging Xianglian's death to pursue a thief who stole an impossible dream!

A roar erupted, and it broke through Kilik's furious tirade with himself.

"Maxi," he heard Xianghua say, "You can't go on."

"I have to!" he yelled at her. "I love Talim more than my own life!"

For an unfathomable reason, Maxi's declaration angered Kilik. He had to get Maxi to shut up before he went on about how much he loved Talim, even in a brotherly way, or Kilik would be unable to reign his anger in.

He stepped in between Maxi, who was pleading with Xianghua to let him go on, even though he sprained his ankle, and Xianghua, who was telling him he can't, watching Maxi with wide eyes.

"Don't yell at her!" Kilik shouted.

"Don't yell at me!" Maxi shouted back.

"Don't yell at each other!" Xianghua joined.

Kilik and Maxi's anger left them temporarily speechless, with Xianghua staring at them apprehensively.

In that silence they heard someone laughing.

"How hilarious your little argument is," said a voice behind them.

Out of the shadows stepped a man with short blonde hair and green-blue eyes. He held in front of him a rapier, thin yet strong. He moved forward like he was watching their moves, stealthy, not intending to attack, but rather waiting.

"Who might _you_ be?" Maxi said rudely.

They knew this wasn't the man who had Talim. This man was not scarred—he looked like royalty; well taken care of—and his sword did not have an eye. But still, the trio did not know if he was good or evil.

"My name is of no importance," the man answered, "But nevertheless, I shall give it to you, purely so that you know whose woods you are travelling in, and to be wise to remember it."

The man eyed them, as if measuring their strength.

"My name is Raphael Sorel, from France."

"Raphael," Xianghua said, "Have you seen a young, small girl in these parts—"

Raphael suddenly lunged at Xianghua, with his rapier at her neck. Xianghua let out a small cry of fear.

"What do you know of my Amy? Tell me!" he hissed.

Kilik poked Raphael in the shoulder with his rod. "Watch who you're threatening, Frenchman."

"We aren't looking for an Amy," Maxi butted in, impatient for information. "We're looking for Talim."

Raphael dropped his rapier from Xianghua's neck. "Who's Talim?"

"Little girl, black hair, black eyes, big green amulet, elbow blades?" Maxi reeled off, "Seen her around?"

Raphael shook his head. "No. I thought you were talking about Amy."

"Who's Amy?" Kilik asked.

Raphael shrugged, then bowed low. "I ask your forgiveness for such rude behaviour on my part, but you seemed like some soldiers looking for me or my Amy. I shall take my leave."

Without waiting for another word, Raphael turned and disappeared between the trees.

"Xianghua, are you alright?" Maxi asked, as Kilik continued to watch in the direction where Raphael had disappeared, wary in case he came back.

Xianghua nodded, then said, "Alright, from now on, no more shouting matches. You two have to realise you are not the only things in this forest. If we continue to shout, I guess we'll find someone more dangerous than Taki and Raphael."

Kilik and Maxi avoided each other's eyes, guilty.

"You're lucky that Taki and Raphael seem to be preoccupied, otherwise they'd be formidable opponents if it came to a fight."

Maxi scowled. He didn't like to be thought of as weaker, even when he was injured. He had spent his life fighting and being fierce; from being a pirate, to searching for the Soul Edge, to finding Talim and keeping her alive.

Kilik, on the other hand, had already felt what it was like to be the weaker side. Having trained exclusively, he knew when he had to back down. He also knew that the weaker side could fall prey to the fury and rage that could present itself at any moment; a result of his soul's close encounter with a fragment of the Soul Edge.

He hung his head in shame. The Soul Edge had once possessed his body. It was shameful to admit what he had done—he knew it was his fault that he was weak, his rage and lust for power had enabled the Soul Edge to possess him easily. He had killed his family, his teachers, his friends, in an uncontrollable rage used by the Soul Edge.

His face and heart burned. He was so shamed that he was that weak. At the same time, he couldn't do that, not to Maxi, Xianghua, and Talim. They were the first people since he had had his encounter with the Soul Edge that he had cared about. He became a hardened, revenge-seeking monster, not caring who he killed until he had destroyed the Soul Edge. Their adventures together through the last couple of years had bonded them together.

Xianghua looked at her companions. One was cursing loudly and holding on to his ankle, and the other was staring at a rock, his head down. She sighed.

"Maybe we should stay here tonight," she suggested. "Take a rest, and recover our energy for tomorrow."

Maxi glared at her, hating the fact that he had to rest for the night. He wanted to go on and never stop. Talim was the most important person, the most important _thing_ in his life.

Kilik straightened up. "Alright. I'll just get some wood to start a fire."

Kilik walked away to look for twigs and small branches, twirling his long rod. Xianghua looked after him, but by the hunch of his shoulders, she knew he wanted to be alone. She decided to make herself busy.

She stepped forward and ripped a strip of cloth from her half-dress. Maxi gasped.

"Xianghua," he said, appalled and remorseful, "Your dress—"

"Isn't very important," she replied, "I can buy another."

She stepped forward and knelt at Maxi's feet. She bandaged Maxi's sprained ankle, with occasional winces and curses from her patient.

"There," she said, satisfied.

"Thanks," Maxi said grudgingly.

Xianghua smiled. She knew of Maxi's dislike of being weak and taken care of. But her smile disappeared when she heard a rustle in the woods. Someone was struggling.

"Kilik," she whispered, then took out her sword and, before Maxi could say anything, ran towards the direction of the sound.

"No!" Maxi yelled, but Xianghua ignored him.

As soon as she was out of sight, a sword gripped on Maxi's throat—he could feel the cold steel.

"Make one small move," the voice rasped, "And you won't live to see your friend, your _sister_, again."

Maxi froze.

"Good, good," the voice continued. "Now, tell me, how much does she mean to you?"

Maxi stopped breathing, his eyes wide. "Anything. I'd do anything to get her back."

"Good." Maxi could hear the smile in the voice. "Then here is what I ask in return."

Maxi could hear Kilik and Xianghua coming back, and he panicked. But his captor didn't care. He could feel his captor shaking with laughter, as the sword in his hands came alive.

Maxi could feel the sword wriggling, and it tightened around his neck. His heart thumped loudly. For he could still feel the individual… _vertebrae_ of the sword.

"Welcome, welcome, Kilik and Xianghua, friends of Maxi."

Kilik and Xianghua rounded the corner with their weapons out.

"Who are you?" Xianghua shouted, trying to sound brave, but Maxi could hear it tremble.

His captor laughed.

"Ivy, Wielder of the Snake-Blade."

Kilik blinked. "Ivy Valentine?"

Ivy roared, and the snake blade left Maxi's neck momentarily to stretch and pierce Kilik's chest.

"Do _not_ call me Valentine! I go by Ivy alone!"

Kilik doubled over, holding his midriff.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Ivy continued, her snake blade once again coiling around Maxi's neck. "I want something in exchange for the girl."

Xianghua's eyes flicked towards Maxi's face, then back to Ivy. "What is it?"

Ivy glared at them all beadily. "Stop seeking the Soul Edge."

Blank silence greeted her words. Kilik glared at Ivy in cold anger, while Xianghua stared at Maxi, sad and with no hope.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Xianghua asked, her eyes again on Ivy.

"I am the lieutenant of the warrior who wields the Soul Edge, Nightmare," she said. "Soon, I will take him down myself and take the Soul Edge."

Kilik's eyes tightened.

"Once I get you the girl, for Nightmare has made me one of her guardians, you must leave the Soul Edge to me."

Xianghua closed her eyes in despair. Kilik turned his face away from Maxi. He couldn't leave the Soul Edge. Maxi saw it, and he knew what Kilik's choice was.

Apparently, Ivy did, too. "Well, in that case…"

The blade coiled tighter around Maxi. It did not block off his airways—no, Ivy wasn't going to let him die easy. The blade pierced Maxi's neck, all around, their different vertebrae piercing Maxi's neck and causing blood to flow from all the punctures.

Maxi roared in pain. He tore the blade from his neck, but the damage was done.

Ivy cackled as she ran. "I guess your friends don't care much for you, Maxi. Nor do they care for Talim. What a shame."

Maxi was losing so much blood; he had fallen to the ground.

"Maxi!" Xianghua yelled.

"Talim…"

Kilik stayed where he was. He felt the shame again, stronger, threatening to overwhelm him. His selfishness had cost the life of his friend.

"Maxi," Xianghua sobbed. "No, don't leave."

Kilik walked towards the woods, wanting nothing more than disappear.

"Xianghua," Maxi said feebly. "Xianghua… tell—tell Talim… I love her…"

"Maxi," Xianghua wailed, holding Maxi's hand to her cheek.

"Here," Maxi's spare hand fumbled in his pocket, and he pulled out a small chain bracelet, a treasure he had looted from his pirate days. "For… you, Xianghua…"

Kilik disappeared into the woods, but Xianghua did not notice.

"And this," Maxi continued, pulling at a necklace from around his neck. "Give this… to Talim… tell her… I'm sorry… tell her… I love her… and could she… forgive me… for not getting to her… for not being able to… protect her… my Talim…"

He paused to cough weakly, then continued, "Tell Kilik—tell him… he's been like… a brother to me… tell him… it wasn't his fault… tell him…"

Maxi's eyes glazed, but he made one last energy pull. "I have loved you, Xianghua… I just didn't know… if that was right… safe… or if you preferred another…"

Xianghua cried. "Maxi… I was just waiting—waiting for you…"

"I'm sorry," Maxi whispered. "I didn't get to tell you… and I had to wait until today… but still… better late than never, right?"

Maxi smiled.

"I love you, Xianghua… I love my brother… Kilik… and my most favourite… younger sister… Talim…"

Maxi smiled as the face of Talim swam in his mind's eye. His eyes closed, so as to recall Talim's smile better.

"Talim…"

Maxi's smile slackened, and his hands slowly dropped from Xianghua's face. She was the one now holding on, as Maxi's soul departed. Xianghua washed the blood from his neck and face with her tears.

That night, Maxi, pirate captain, fierce, loyal, Nunchaku warrior, lover of Xianghua, best friend of Kilik, favourite older brother of Talim, died.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

**if you ever see a llama 8**: I'll think about it =]

**Review your thoughts and opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing. All recognisable names belong to _Namco.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Talim gasped, and sat up.

"Hey, hey," her rescuer said, "Woah, calm down."

He grinned. "Are you alright?"

Talim blinked. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I just, uh, had a bad dream."

He smirked. "Ah."

"Mm." Talim looked around her. Then something dawned on her. "Oh my god! We're out! Thank you so much!"

"Wasn't that the point?" His smirk grew wider.

Talim glared. "Who are you?"

"The name's Yunsung. Yours?"

"Definitely not."

Yunsung stared at her for a second, not getting her answer, then he smiled. "No, I definitely wouldn't expect you to be named Yunsung, although Definitely Not doesn't sound anywhere near as good as Yunsung."

Talim cracked a smile, then gave her name.

Yunsung smiled at her. "So, Talim, what was your dream about?"

Talim shrugged. "I thought I just saw… nothing."

Yunsung looked away. He did not like not getting answers.

Talim started getting up.

"Wh-where are you going?" Yunsung asked.

Talim gave him a weird look. "I have to get back. My brother and…", here, she blushed, "my friends must be looking for me."

Yunsung's face darkened. "There are more of you?"

"Well, yes." Talim stared at him inquisitively. "Are you coming with me?"

Yunsung looked away again, the sun tinting his hair red. "I… I don't know."

Talim saw him look back towards the direction we had come from, with a longing look in his eyes. She looked down at her feet.

"Oh."

Yunsung was after the Soul Edge, just like Talim, Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua were, too.

She felt a little saddened. Why? she asked herself. What was it about Yunsung that made Talim feel like the winds were happily playing with and around her?

"Oh," she said again. "I guess I'll… see you later, then."

She began to take a few steps out of the woods, trying to find the road that she and her companions had taken to get the meadow.

"Wait!"

Yunsung came bounding out of the forest. "Talim, uh, you, uh…"

Talim waited impatiently. "Yunsung… you have to tell me now. I have to go off and find my companions."

Yunsung sighed. "I think… I'll come."

Talim smirked. "You think?"

Yunsung rolled his brown eyes. "Fine. I'll come. Happy?"

Talim beamed. "Indescribably."

Yunsung smirked. "You know I'm only doing this because you're weak and defenceless, right?"

Talim's smile disappeared. "On second thoughts," she hissed, "I'd much rather you didn't come with me."

Yunsung's smirk widened. "I already am."

Talim growled, walking away. Yunsung smiled, then followed her.

Yunsung let out a small, inaudible sigh, hoping that the small girl ahead of him didn't hear.

If he had to admit to himself, yes, there was a portion of him that wanted to keep protecting the defenceless little girl. But… there was something more… looking at her now…

"Talim."

The little girl turned. She couldn't have been more than sixteen, and yet she already walked like a warrior. Her black hair shone in the sunlight, but it was nothing like her eyes. Her onyx eyes, sparkling like real polished gems. Even now, when she was scowling at him, her eyes glowed like obsidian fire.

"Yes?"

Talim, too, was pondering over the beautiful features of her rescuer. Proud and strong, Yunsung looked like the god of fire. His copper brown hair, tinted with sunlight, was like fire, and the sun, being behind him, made his outline glow.

Yunsung blinked his eyes. What should he say? He had said her name purely to see her face again… now that she was looking at him…

"Uh… don't you have weapons?"

Talim's eyes widened as she held up her elbows and looked around her. "My elbow blades!"

Yunsung scowled. "Were those the weapons in the glass box?"

"Yes! Nightmare still has them! We have to go back!"

Yunsung pursed his lips. He didn't know if he could stand being close to the Soul Edge again without feeling the pull to possess it.

"Talim… I don't know if we should go back. If Nightmare sees you again, you'll be captured, and he'll no doubt risk anything this time."

"I have to get them back!" She began striding back the direction they came.

Yunsung roared in frustration. "You have _no idea_ how hard you're going to make this for me to keep you alive!"

Talim came crashing back. "I don't _need_ your help! I can keep myself alive!"

"Uh, no you can't," argued Yunsung. "In case you didn't notice, I was the one who saved you from Nightmare's wrath."

"I just needed a little more time!"

"He was going to _crush_ you!"

Talim ground her teeth in frustration. "Well, now I don't need your help!"

Yunsung growled. "If you're going to do this, at least let's do this my way."

Talim gave him a speculative eye. "What's your plan?"

Yunsung grinned, his brown eyes turning the colour of burning copper in the sunlight.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

**warrior of six blades**: let's just say he's in lurffff =P Thanks for reviewing.

**yellow 14**: I'm the best at cliche =D Thanks for reviewing.

**Talisman Valedictorian**: Of course =] We're not even halfway through yet. Thanks for reviewing.

**Review your thoughts and opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing. All recognisable names belong to _Namco.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"Kilik…"

"Xianghua, please. Don't."

"Kilik, it wasn't your fault."

Kilik broke down on Maxi's still body. Xianghua watched him with tears pouring down her face.

"Kilik, we have to go."

"We can't leave Maxi here."

Saying that, Kilik took off his top garment, which was like a cape with sleeves, and wrapped it around Maxi's body.

"Wait," Xianghua interrupted. She reached out and crossed Maxi's arms, his hands holding his Nunchaku. "Warrior ever after…"

Tears raining down on both their faces, Xianghua and Kilik covered Maxi's body.

Kilik began to dig with his bare hands. His grief was enough to keep his hands working furiously. Xianghua watched in amazed sorrow as Kilik dug a hole big enough for Maxi before the sun had even peeked out of the horizon.

They lowered Maxi as the sun came out. Xianghua cried silently, while tears seemed insufficient for Kilik's grief. Then Xianghua collapsed, sitting on the ground, seeming unable to realize the fact that Maxi had died. Kilik was in so much grief, he was thankful of the menial, physical task of burying Maxi, thankful for the labour and strain of the muscles in his arms.

"Kilik…" Xianghua hiccoughed. "We have to go. We have to find—"

"DON'T say her name."

Xianghua bowed her head. "It's not her fault."

"Everything is her fault. Do you hear me? _Everything_ is her fault. She was the reason Maxi is gone. She was the reason that I—that I—"

Kilik stopped. He couldn't say Talim was also the fault that his heart was now in two pieces, because of the internal battle of which was more important, revenging Xianglian's death or Talim.

No one could know of that.

"Kilik. Don't blame her. Don't you think it'll just be as hard for when she finds out that the brother she loved is now—"

Kilik roared. "This is why it's her fault! If she had stayed within the boundaries her brother made, she would still be here! If she had not been so _blasted-ly inquisitive_, running around here and there, none of this would have happened!"

Xianghua looked away. "We still have to go anyway."

"You know what? You're right. I have to get the Soul Edge."

Xianghua stared at him. "I'm not coming with you to get the Soul Edge."

Kilik remained quiet, watching the sun rise.

"I might as well come, though," Xianghua said, more to herself than to Kilik. "Seeing as Nightmare has the Soul Edge, its bound to be near Talim."

Xianghua cringed from Kilik's livid, inhumane roar.

"I think I'll tell you just one more time, Xianghua. _DON'T_ SAY HER NAME!"

Xianghua looked away, ignoring Kilik's words. "We'll have to change."

"Why?"

"You heard Ivy. She's the lieutenant of Nightmare. She'll know what we look like. But if we can sneak in, we might stand a chance."

"How does a change of clothes increase the chance of sneaking in?"

"Well, at least we'll look a little different. Maybe Ivy would have forgotten what we looked like, considering it was dark."

Kilik nodded. "Fine. There's a village a mile from here. We'll get a change of clothes from there."

Xianghua sighed, then nodded. She swung her sword around, as if contemplating running Ivy's head through with it.

* * *

"Don't you look… different," Xianghua commented on Kilik's change of clothes.

She felt uneasy. Kilik's clothes had changed his aura into more dangerous, more brooding, as though the things that happened last night had aged him. Xianghua hated to admit it, but Kilik looked darker, as though the Soul Edge had already possessed him. His eyes were no longer the warm brown, but had taken on a darker tint, as though ghosts flickered in their depths.

Xianghua shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kilik said, indifferent, as he took in Xianghua's change of clothes.

Even his voice sounded colder to Xianghua. His eyes were like daggers as they took in her new clothes.

"No, I'm fine."

"They don't look like they provide much warmth," Kilik continued, gesturing to the new clothes.

She had chosen a longer dress-shirt, with short shorts, and her right leg had a piece of bright red clothe that wound around it. Her shirt had long red sleeves, like her dress. She had had her hair cut.

Compared to Kilik's blue full, long-sleeved silk shirt with its golden diagonal band, long blue silk pants, and leather boots, she looked warm and happy.

"No, they're all right," Xianghua murmured, looking away.

Kilik's eyes were more piercing than she was used to.

"Let's go," Kilik said coldly.

Xianghua tried to convince herself that Kilik was just upset at the…

"Let's," Xianghua agreed.

* * *

"Look, is that it?" Xianghua said, breaking the silence that had lasted the entire day.

From mid-morning, when they had left the village, to dusk, when they had reached the edge of the woods, Kilik had not said a word. He did not even mention food or water; it was Xianghua who mentioned that they had to rest and eat. Kilik did not even give an answer.

"Kilik, answer me," Xianghua said now. "Is that the Soul Edge wielder's castle?"

"Should be," Kilik shrugged, indifferent. "I can feel the pull of the Soul Edge."

Xianghua looked away. That meant Talim was close by. She felt afraid. She didn't know what Kilik was capable of doing to Talim while the former was in such a determined, cold yet burning rage.

"When should we try to sneak in?"

Kilik shrugged again. Xianghua lost it.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop acting like you're the only one who's been affected by this! Stop—"

"SHUT. UP!"

Without thinking about it, Kilik struck out and Kali-yuga hit Xianghua and broke a rib.

"Ahh," she screamed with pain.

Kilik looked down at her. "You deserve that," he hissed coldly, "for siding with _her_. For thinking it's not _her_ fault."

"I can't believe you'd do this, Kilik," she growled back. "And there we thought you loved her back, you loved all of us back. We loved you."

Kilik laughed harshly. "I did love her, Xianghua. Believe me. I loved her as more than a friend. Oh, much, much more. I loved her the same way Maxi loved you."

Xianghua's eyes widened, but she winced when Maxi's name was said.

"Oh, yes," Kilik continued, the bitterness still in his voice. "I loved her."

He closed his eyes. "Did I tell you about Xianglian? My adoptive older sister? She died, you know. That's why I'm on the hunt for the Soul Edge, because the Soul Edge was what influenced her death."

Kilik opened them. Xianghua flinched away from him, for his eyes were now burning, burning with anger, regret, and shame, as if the ghosts of his past haunted him.

"I was the one who killed her."

.

.

.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks for the reviews, guys =]

**Review your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
